Betraly Leads To Love
by AmazingBlaze101
Summary: A story of two kids kidnapped having no one to protect them but each other. But when things get tough will they still be together in the end? Rated M just to be safe


This is a story from two authors one is myself the other one is Uzumaki Ricky. On with the story!

By the way, my story "What Would You Do?" will be deleted and this story will take its place.

Also I wanna give a big thank you to my beta-reader Kenraknom!

"One love, one heart, one destiny."

― Bob Marley

It was a cool night the leaves were dancing with the wind the town was silent, it seemed like a perfect night. Little did anyone know that this night, would change everything…

A Kumo-nin sneaked into the town making his way to the Hyuga compound, 'Everything shall go according to plan once I grab the Hyuga heiress', the Kumo-nin thought as small smirk came to his lips.

He made sure to go in slowly, had he gone quickly then many Leaf-nin would have noticed him. Finally after thirty minutes he came to the Hyuga compound he made sure to stay back and find a way to get in and not let the Hyuga's catch him.

He surveillance the area till he finally located a opened window seeing his opportunity he took it making sure to do a jutsu that the Raikage had invented; this jutsu allowed him to become completely undetectable that not even the great Hyuga eyes could see him, but he still had to be cautious of the uncle and the father of the heiress.

He slipped into the window like a thief into the night literally, his sickening smile coming back as he saw no one guarding the heiresses door, slowly he opened it making sure not make a sound as to not alert anyone.

He crept into the room making his way to the small girl; perhaps someone with a heart would have decided against kidnapping a child, perhaps someone with a heart would have felt shame or guilt, but no Kumo-nin they feel nothing.

He quickly grabbed the six-year old child as he saw she opened eyes, he saw the lavender tinted eyes quickly widen with fear; he acted swiftly to quiet her by putting a rag to her mouth letting the fumes of the chloroform knock out the small girl.

The Kumo-nin quickly put her into a sack that he had been carrying, "Now let's take you to Kumo." The ninja chuckled; he threw the sack over his shoulder

The Kumo-nin made his way to the window on the other side of the room making sure to look below, he chuckled again as he saw no Hyuga's. 'They all must be at the front gate, what idiots.'

This would be a day that the Hyuga's would remember, this day would show the Hyuga's not even they are infallible.

The Kumo-nin quickly jumped out of the window making sure to add chakra to his feet as to not make any sound on his way down.

The Kumo-nin laughed as he was close to leaving Konaha as he saw the approaching gates, that is until a speck of yellow caught his eyes he returned a couple paces back to see right in front of his eyes the Kyuubi container.

'Two is better than one.' He mentally said to himself quickly putting the sack that held the girl down he slowly made his way to the unaware boy.

Naruto, the small boy was aimlessly walking around the village he had nowhere to go, while there was that new dump that the Hokage got him but he didn't feel like going there, much less staying there.

Naruto froze as he heard someone behind him for a child he had amazing hearing perhaps due to angry villagers always attacking him from behind, but he shook that thought away and glanced around eyeing the foliage, but nervous.

"Who's there?" Naruto said in a frightened voice.

Naruto heard a chuckle that he would never forget, a chuckle that would haunt him for the rest of his life, "Well it seems you have good hearing.'' The Kumo-nin stepped out of the shadows and glanced at the boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto making sure not to sound scared this time, he stuck his chest out and glared at the man; he was planning his escape, which wasn't much of a plan it was only a simple word his mind kept repeating: run.

"Someone you will never forget-" Naruto didn't even wait to let the man explain as he took off running.

After a while of running Naruto stopped to catch his breath, "I lost him…"

His peace of mind was soon gone as Naruto's blood ran cold and heard the words, "Lost whom?"

There in front of him stood the Kumo-nin, Naruto walked backwards tripping on his own feet; the Kumo ninja stalked his way towards Naruto, amused of the small boy.

"Stay away from me!"

The Kumo ninja quickly panicked as Naruto started to scream that over and over again quickly making his way to Naruto he tried to slap the same rag on his mouth that he did to the heiress, but Naruto started to kick his legs in the air, and accidently kicked the ninja in the groin. The Kumo-nin groaned as the pain rushed through his body. "You, little brat!" Naruto decided this would be his chance he got up and ran to get away from the Kumo-nin. The Nin quickly regained his composure running after Naruto he pulled out a kunai laced with poison on the tip; making sure to target Naruto's leg as he threw the kunai.

Naruto felt a searing pain in his leg looking down he saw the kunai in his leg; slowly Naruto could feel the poison work.

The Kumo ninja made his way to Naruto looking Naruto he saw the life of Naruto's eyes dim and his eyes close as the poison made him pass out.

He quickly made his way back to the sack that had the Hyuga heiress in it and off to Kumo with two of the most important kids in Konaha, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi was sound asleep no worries at all until he hear the words that he would ever forget, "Hinata-sama is gone!"

Hiashi quickly pulled the covers off himself running to his daughter's door.

He saw his brother Hizashi at the door, "Sir, Hinata is gone."

Hiashi's heart stopped in that second is world came crashing down but he would not show it, "What do you mean she's gone Hizashi?'' The head Hyuga tried his best to keep calm but he couldn't be help at thinking this was his brother's fault.

"She's gone sir." Hizashi and Hiashi didn't have a great relationship the relationship they did have was a Master and Slave relationship.

Hiashi's blood boiled, "How is she gone?! Why was no one guarding her room?!"

Hizashi did not speak he knew better to say anything when his brother was in such a mood.

"How…? How could I have not heard anything in the nighttime?" Hiashi was starting to become a mess.

"Go tell the Hokage that Hinata is missing. NOW." Hiashi roared.

Hizashi turned to go tell the Hokage, "No, not you Hizashi." Hiashi was livid how did he not hear anything in the night?

"It was your duty to take care of her and now she's gone." Hiashi seethed.

"Sir I-" Before Hizashi could speak Hiashi activated the caged bird seal.

Hizashi fell on the floor screaming in utter pain.

Hiashi stopped before the pain could kill his brother as Hiashi was walking away he looked at his brother, "This will be a day that Hyuga Branch house will never forget."

Hinata awoke in smelly dark room her eyes frantically scanned the room realizing she was no longer in her safe room.

"Hey."

Hinata stopped crying to see a yellow-haired boy next to her, "Where am I?" Her small scared voice asked him.

"I don't know but you don't have to be scared because I'm here okay." He told her in a confident voice

She sniffled and nodded, "I want my daddy."

Naruto came over to her and patted her back, "It's okay." What else could he say to the girl? He pondered as he saw her terrified form; he decided to make her cheer her up even if the situation was horrible.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Hinata." She sniffled again and gave him a small smile.

"My name is Naruto!" He shouted making her giggle.

"Hey brat shut up."

Naruto and Hinata nearly jumped out of their skins in fear, Hinata let out a small whimper.

"Hey you big meanie you're scaring Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed at the goon who was walking towards them.

"W-why d-id y-ou take -us?" Hinata stuttered in fear.

The man rolled his eyes, 'Great she stutters, what heiress of a noble clan stutters?' The man thought.

A tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small mustache and beard walked into the dark room.

"Why did you put them in this room Daisuke?" The man asked the ninja.

"I'm sorry sir, where would you like me to put them?" Daisuke asked him.

"Put them in the guest room it should be more comfortable for them there."

"Yes sir, come on brats."

"No!" Hinata screamed as she hid behind Naruto.

An overwhelming sensation of a need to protect the girl behind him rushed over Naruto as he extend his arms and gave the two men a glare.

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow, "Oh, seems like the two have already become friends."

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled at them.

The white-haired man came closer to the children bending down, "Listen to me, if you two do everything I say you two will be safe…Do we understand each other?"

"I want to go home." Hinata whimpered from behind Naruto.

The white-haired man looked at Hinata, "You aren't going home kid. Ever."

That was all it took for Hinata to burst into tears the white-haired man sighed in exasperation, "Take them to the room Daisuke."

"Hai." Daisuke grabbed the two kids by the arms and dragged them to the room.

"No let me go!" Naruto roared. "You bastard!"

Hinata was still crying yet struggling to get out of the man's grip. The Kumo-nin struggled to keep her in his grip but Hinata wailed her arms too much causing her arms to slip and hit the ninja and the groin for the second time, "Oh come on!" He shouted finally grabbing Hinata and securing her.

As soon as they were gone the yellow-haired man let out a sigh of relief, "I always hated the sound of kids crying."


End file.
